Vikings & Royals
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Merida's parents are holding another competition my their daughter's hand in marriage four years after the first. Hiccup was invited to participate, and Valka, clueless to his and Astrid's relationship, drags him along. HTTYD2 spoilers. HICCSTRID. Not Mericup, NEVER, EVER MERICUP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow animation fans, and welcome to my newest fan-fiction, Vikings & Royals.  
>So as I say at the start of most of my stores, I <strong>_**know **_**I should be working on the ones I already have, but I got this idea in my head and it will. Not. Leave. Me. Alone. It is beyond annoying. So I had to write it, before my head exploded.  
>And since a proper, full summery would not fit in the proper summary, here is a full summary.<strong>

**Oh and this is set after HTTYD2, so spoilers.**

**A few days after the death of Stoick the Vast, Valka receives a letter addressed to him from the far away land of DunBorch. It has been four years since the clans competed for Merida's hand in marriage and she has still not found a husband, and her parents have set up another competition and have invited Stoick to bring his heir to compete. Valka, who was unaware of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, accepts the invitation on Stoick's behalf and a week later leaves with Hiccup to sail for DunBorch. **

**Hiccup POV**

"Hiccup, hurry up, or they will leave without us." Valka said impatiently.  
>I threw her an annoyed look. "Ugh, mum they would not leave without us, because that would defeat the purpose of even going in the first place, and I'm the chief now, so they wouldn't anyway." I replied, rolling my eyes. But I still did as she said, dropping my bags on to the deck and saying goodbye to Toothless, telling him to behave for Astrid, who was looking after him while I was gone.<br>"So remind me again why we can't bring the dragons?" I asked  
>"Because they don't have dragons in DunBorch and there is no reason for them to find out about them unless it is absolutely necessary."<br>I turned to Toothless, whimpering on the dock and shrugged at him. "You heard her, Bud. I'll only be a few weeks, OK?"  
>He got a sour expression on his face and turned and stopped away towards Astrid's house. I sighed. I really hoped he wouldn't annoy her too much. He would be fine with flying, because I'd already taught Astrid how to operate his tail fin and she would be able to fly him while I was gone. Sighing again, I turned towards to front of the ship as it started moving and sat down on a crate. None of the other riders had been allowed to come, just me, my mum and some of the other Vikings. This was going to be a long trip.<p>

**I know this was incredibly short, but if you know my stories, you're probably used to it by now. ALL my first chapters are short.  
>And before anyone asks, this is a HICCSTRID story and will remain so throughout the entire story. I CANNOT STAND Mericup, or any other pairing that separates Hiccup and Astrid. They are one of my OTPs and all other pairings that have them with someone else in a NOTP. So much so that if I'm reading a fan-fiction that has them with other characters, I will stop reading immediately. I don't care how well it's written, or how good the story line is, I will refuse to go near it.<strong>

**So obviously, I'm a major Hiccstrid fan girl. And ugh, the one thing I hate about the TV show is the goddamned ship-tease. It's so frustrating. Like, I'm getting angry just writing about it. No, really, I am! Please, DreamWorks, please, stop screwing with us! I'm begging you.**

**So on that ranting note, I'm outta here.  
>Fly on,<br>Max.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with chapter 2 of Vikings & Royals. Yeah, I know it's a shitty name, so if anyone has any better ideas, feel free to tell me in a review. The winning name will get credit and maybe, depending on my mood, maybe even an extra special preview of the next chapter. (When I get around to writing it…) before I post it. So make sure you are singed in if you want to suggest a name, or else I can't send to the chapter, can I?**

**And I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I truly honestly planned to finish this chapter after I posted the other one, but I had to go back to class. And I have been getting distracted by Sims all week. So that's why I'm writing this at about half past midnight.**

**And by the way, I think that the summer holidays in America are ridiculous, I think that the thing about it being too hot absolute bullshit. I live in Australia, where we don't get the entire summer off, and here in summer it is often ABOVE 40 degrees Celsius which is 104 Fahrenheit. From what i have seen online, the average summer temperature in America is about 32 Celsius, or 90 Fahrenheit. Which at my other high school, that had no air conditioning would have been a godsend compared to what we actually had to deal with.  
>At my school, our parents actually have to sign forms that say if it gets above 32 Celsius, they send everyone home.<strong>

**So I think if Aussie kid can deal with over 104 Fahrenheit, then that American kids can deal with temperatures that are lower than that.**

**So enough ranting, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm just going to pretend that the Hiccstrid kiss at the end of HTTYD2 never happened, for the sake of my plot.**

**Hiccup Pov**

We had finally arrived at the kingdom of DunBorch, after sailing for a week. Being not only the longest boat trip I'd ever ben on, but also the only one where none of the other riders had been on made for the most boring week of my life. I missed Astrid and Toothless and Fishlegs, Odin; I even missed Snotlout and the Twins. I took a deep breath as I stepped off the boat onto the dock. It was very different from Berk here. It was very green and the trees were different. Over the treetops, I could just see the top of a large castle peeking out. I moved to start walking towards to castle, but my mom motioned for me to wait.  
>"Hiccup, don't walk up there, they are sending horses for us" she said.<br>I was actually curious to see he horses. I had heard of them, obviously, but I had never seen one. We didn't have them on berk.  
>We only had to wait for a short amount of time before they came through the trees, pulling carriages behind them. We loaded our luggage in the back and climbed in to the cushioned seats before they took off towards the castle.<br>_

"We're here for WHAT?!" I yelled angrily  
>"I said we're here to compete for the Princess's hand in marriage." My mother replied calmly.<p>

"Mom, I don't want to do this." I told her.  
>"Well too bad, Hiccup. I'm your mother and you have to listen to me, whether you are the chief or not!" she yelled back<br>"Ugh, I can't compete for this! I already have a girlfriend! Astrid! We've been together for five years- but oh wait, I forgot- you wouldn't know that, would you, considering how you abandoned me for twenty years!" I yelled.  
>"Well you will take part in this and that's final!" she yelled, stomping out of the room and slamming the door.<br>I sat on the bed in the room they had given me with my head in my hands. What was I going to do? At least now, I knew why the others hadn't been allowed to come. I'd just pulled Inferno, my flame sword out of its place on my leg when I herded a knock on the door, hurriedly; I put the sword away and called for them to come in. It was the Princess; her name was Merida, which I knew from when they had presented the suitors earlier in the evening. She was carrying a tray of some sort of pastry.  
>"Um hello, sorry to disturb you. My mother asked me to present all the suitors with- "she stopped, noticing me and my expression. "Are you OK?" she asked<br>'Uh, no, not really" I told her.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.<br>I looked at her. "Well, I mean no disrespect, Your Highness, but I don't really want to be here" I told her.  
>Her eyes widened. "Really? That's so great!" she exclaimed.<br>I looked at her, confused.  
>"I thought I was the only one! It's great to find someone who doesn't want to marry a stranger." She explained.<br>Oh. That's what she meant.

Starting the next day, each suitor was required to spend some time with Merida, to get to know her.

Of, course, I was chosen to be first. Merida had taken me out in to the forest, and had shown me her archery range. After she demonstrated it for me, she said that she would let me have a turn with her bow and arrows, which made me uncomfortable, as the last time I had handled archery was my father's funeral. In fact, funerals were pretty much the only thing we used archery for on Berk. I was saved from having to use it by a large black shape in the sky. However, it was debatable whether the archery or the consequences of said black shape were worse

**So that's the end of chapter two! Again, short. But I wanted to get it written. The next chapter was originally going to be on the end of this, but I really can't be bothered with it right now. Why, you ask? Because it's now about 1:45 in the morning and I just want to go to bloody sleep.**

**And the next chapter will start with Astrid's POV.**

**Fly on,  
>Max.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm back again, with Chapter three of Viking & Royals. I'm writing this chapter on my iPad, so you'll have to excuse any grammatical, formatting and spelling errors.

Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get this done sooner, but it's school holidays now, and I keep getting distracted by Minecraft and Sims and Pokemon.

So I know I have about eight stories already that are half finished, but still. I had this idea for an original (not Fan Fiction) story, and just wanted to see what you guys think.

It's about a seventeen year old girl who is a princess, and in the kingdom, the royal family have powers. One day, some assassins come to murder the royal family. She survives and manages to also save one of her younger sisters, but because there are people hunting the royal family, she has to go in to hiding. Her friends, (who are twins, a girl and a boy), take her in and hide her in their basement.

Because everyone believes that the princess's are dead, they can't even go outside, in case they are spotted and reported to the police. But then they are forced to leave the twins house and have to find a way to survive without a home or money, while at the same time avoid the new rulers who have taken over.

Basically, it's based on the myth that the Russian Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna survived the slaughter of her family.

So I'm getting off topic now, so I'll just start the next chapter.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Astrid's POV

I rolled over in my bed, trying to sleep. Something nudged my shoulder and I opened my eyes. I was met with the the large, green eyes of a Night Fury.

I groaned and rolled over. "Ugh, Toothless, cut it out. I'm sleeping."

He nudged me again and I rolled over, angrily pushing his head away.

"Toothless, stop."

He still kept doing it. I groaned and sat up in my bed.

"What do you want?!" I asked him, annoyed.

He looked at a drawing I had done of Hiccup once and made a sad, rumbly sound, and I understood.

"Yeah, I miss him too, but he'll be back in a few weeks, OK?"

He continued making the sad sound.

"OK, we'll go see him. Just let me go back to sleep, and we'll leave tomorrow night."

I lied down and tried to sleep, but he still wouldn't shut up.

"Ugh, OK, fine! We'll leave now, in the middle of the night! Just promise to be quiet!" I said viciously.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Before anything else, I went over to Hiccup's house to collect Toothless's travel saddle. It was the same as his normal one, except it had a large crate attached to the back. I put it on the dragon and went back to my own house to start packing some things. I packed some clothes, some food and water, a shield, a 'outdoor bed', -which was like a large, thick, waterproof blanket, folded in half and sewn along the bottom and side, to create a large pocket to sleep in (A/N: so basically, it's like a kind of primitive sleeping bag...)- and of course, my trusty battle axe.

Then I went outside again and collected Stormfly. I had to leave her here, which meant I had to choose someone to wake up and ask to look after her.

I quietly made my way to Fishlegs' house. I didn't really trust anyone else wither her. Snotlout was annoying and sometimes pushed his dragon to hard, I hadn't know Eret long enough to fully trust yet, and The Twins were... Well, The Twins. Which only left Fishlegs.

I bashed on his front door loudly, and he answered in his night clothes, a sleepy look on his face. He was giving my hair a weird look, which made me notice that it was loose. I'd combed it before I left my house, but had forgotten to braid it. It was odd because one ever saw me with my hair down, except for Hiccup a few times, because I always had it in a braid.

I sighed. "Yes, I forgot to put my hair up tonight. Take a good look, because you'll most likely never see it down again. But anyway, I have more important things to talk about."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Or else you wouldn't have woken me up." He replied.

"Sorry about that. But I needed to tell someone where I'm going." I said.

"And where might that be?"

"I'm leaving for DunBorch after I talk to you. But don't tell the others where I went, they'll follow me. Just tell them that I went to work on the map for Hiccup." I told him.

"OK, so what about Stormfly?" He asked.

"Actually, that's the other thing. Do you thing you could watch her for me while I'm gone? I don't think I can trust the others." I asked.

"Sure! Meatlug and I would love to look after her! It'll be fun." He replied.

So with that all sorted out, I bid farewell to Fishlegs and flew off towards the kingdom of DunBorch.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

So that the end of the chapter.

I don't really no what else to say here, other than Read & Review.

Fly on,

Max.


End file.
